Blinded By Sight
by Kjelle Sparks101 IV
Summary: She's young, naïve, stubborn, and so much more. Let's see if she has what it takes to dethrone me.
1. The Champion

So, this story is based off of Steven's PoV from "Who needs Eyes." This story will only be updated when he makes an appearance in that story or if I think up fillers (there won't be many of those).

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Thanks to my beta, M.H.T. of R for fixing up my mistakes.

Oh, and one last thing I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ch. 1: The Champion

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Groggily I roll over and grab the annoying Pokenav. Who feels the need to call me so early in the morning? Of course it would be him. I hang up and roll over, closing my eyes. Hopefully I can fall back asleep.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I should have known that wouldn't be enough to get rid of him. Sitting up because I'm not going to be able to fall back to sleep, I pick up the device. Without bothering to look at it I answer and try to keep the tiredness out of my voice.

"Good morning Steven, I hope I didn't wake you?" Drake? I guess it wasn't my father, good.

"No," I answer politely.

I get out of bed because he never calls for no reason. "I was calling just to make sure you remember that today is the coordination for the new gym leader, Norman." That's today? I could have sown that was next week. Oh well, this means my vacation is over, it was only two days. I guess that's better than the last one; that one only lasted eight hours.

I give a quick reply and hang up. Running my hand through my hair I decide that I need to take a shower. And with one final push I'm out of the comfort of my bed. It would be nice to actually take a legitimate vacation, but no rest for the champion.

Fighting back a yawn I make my way to the bathroom. My home is so empty. I only have the necessities, like a couch and a table, and apart from a part of a couple of precious stones there isn't any personal touch. I'm gone so long that I'm rarely here. The only reason this place isn't full of cob webs and dust is because of the weekly visits from a house sitter (whose name I don't even know). Can I even call my house a home?

After a quick shower I'm dressed and ready to go. It's barely nine; I still have plenty of time before the preparations start; not sure why I'm needed for that. There's nothing for me to do here, might as well leave early. I don't need to teleport there so I'll just fly there on skarmory's back. I'll also take metagross just in case the new leader wants to see it. There really isn't any reason for me to bring my other Pokémon so I'll just leave them here for the time being.

Skarmory flies fast but it's relaxing. There's a buzzing noise, it's the Pokenav again. I knew he wouldn't have given up so easily, he just waited. I already hung up once if I do it again he'll bother the league. His son is in charge of an entire region but that's not good enough. And why? Because it distracts his son from preparing to succeed his father. And to top it off the son has absolutely no desire in taking over, but that doesn't matter; not one bit.

"Hello," I answer as I push all my disdain to the deepest part of me.

"Are you done fooling around yet?" he questions. That's my father for you, running a region is just a waste of time.

Forcing back a sigh I keep my voice steady. "No. Not until I'm defeated. And until them I'm in charge of **all **of Hoenn." I don't know why I bother trying to get the importance of my job across to him; he's just going to undermine it. Sure enough he does by telling me to just hurry up and throw a match because any random challenger will be good enough for Hoenn. Tired of his rambling I hang up the phone with the lie that I have important business to attend to, even though that means nothing to him.

After the phone call I was unable to enjoy the rest of the flight. I arrived sooner than I would have liked but that could have been thanks to my mood. Skarmory doesn't like when my mood is sour, it always makes him uncomfortable. He probably flew faster so he could escape into his ball sooner. I apologize to him before returning him. Within the first five minutes I'm bombarded with paper work and apparently I'm in charge of the coordination today. Why did they even give me the two days off? Putting on the professional smile that I fool so many with, I get straight to work.

* * *

The event went off without a hitch, which is amazing seeing as how I planned everything last minute. Now we are just having a dinner for the new leader so that he can get to know everyone. I haven't really spoken to him yet but from what I've seen he's very impressive.

If one never knew they would probably assume he's been a leader for quite a while now. Flannery can learn a lot from him. She's been one for about a month now but she's still full of doubt and hesitation. I understand her feelings, but she's a leader because she deserves it and not because of her grandfather. She'll get there eventually though, I'm sure.

The group surrounding Norman has left. I guess it's time I go and talk to him. Excusing myself from my own group I make my way over to him.

We skip the greetings with a simple nod, and then stand awkwardly in silence. What should I ask first? Do I ask about his Pokémon? Or maybe his gym? He's older than me so maybe he has a family?

"So, do you have a family?" I think that's a good place to start.

"Yes," he responds. He then proceeds to take something out of his pocket, probably a picture. I was right. He has a beautiful wife (Caroline) and a daughter (May).Wait, there's something off with his daughter's eyes. Is she blind? "Yes," he says again and I look up for a reason as to why he said that. "My daughter…yes she is."

"Oh…I'm sorry." I say because I can't think of anything else to say. He just shakes his head and holds out his hand for the picture. I steal one final glance at his daughter before returning it.

"My daughter isn't weak." I say nothing so he continues. "If one didn't know the truth about her they just might assume she can see. She has this ability to sense where things are."

I doubt it, but I would like to meet her one day. "And it might be because I'm her father, but I strongly believe that my daughter will become someone great." There's a proud smile on his face, it's such a foreign thing to me. I don't think I've ever made my father proud or even seen him smile for that matter. I nod to him, he's a good father. He sighs and the smile is gone. "If only my wife could see that too. "

I'm not sure what to say. I look around; everyone is off doing their own thing, no one to save me from this awkwardness. He sighs again and has his business attitude aura around him. He apologizes and I just accept it so that we can move on.

"I know this goes against regulations but is it alright if we have a quick battle?" He holds up a Poke ball to show his determination. "In Johto you don't hear much about the other regions so I'll admit I don't know much about your battling style."

I look at his Poke ball and back at him. Everyone else has heard and now is curious. I nod and set the conditions for a one on one and he agrees. I get a disapproving look from Drake but he lets it go after the other Elite Four agree to it. This battle should be fun; can't remember the last time I had one.

Outside we prepare. I brought only two Pokémon with me so that makes my choice easier. I'll go with metagross to show off my strength and give him an idea of what I can do. Besides I'm sure he wants to face off with my most powerful Pokémon. Norman releases a slaking, an interesting choice. I send out my own Pokémon and get a few gasps from our watchers but Norman smirks. He really does want to test himself against me. I nod and the battle begins.

"Flamethrower!" I counter with Protect and Earthquake. As expected, slaking just lazes around and doesn't bother to dodge (not that there was anywhere for him to go). His Pokémon grunts and brushes off the damage. Norman is tough, a worthy gym leader.

"Flash Cannon." The ball of light forms between metagross' front arms before its blasts it at its opponent. A large flash of light blocks our view. Before it dims, slaking is in our faces and uses Brick Break. I wasn't expecting it to be so fast; he's been very well trained.

Metagross stands strong and roars. Slaking tries to attack again but Metal Sound stops him. I think it's time I end this battle. "Psychic." My partner knows what I have planned. Instead of using that move to slam rocks into my opponent or slamming him against the ground I plan to use the move to restrain him. Slaking struggles in vain. Metagross makes its way to slaking to ends it with Hammer Arm. Norman nods in defeat before returning his fainted Pokémon.

"I can see why you're the champion."

* * *

Well there you go. I know it's not the greatest of first chapters but I didn't want to jump straight into when he first meets May. Besides we've learned a little about him that May doesn't know. But I do fear that Steven's chapters might not be as long as May's. By the way, in case you are wondering Norman's wife name was stolen from the anime.

Normally, this story will only be updated when he makes an appearance in "Who Needs Eyes" but I have a bit of ways to catch up to that story so expect a few updates before the other one is updated (no promises that they will be fast).

By the way, won't you please give me a review?


	2. Hoenn's Threats

Ch. 2: Hoenn's Threats

Sometimes I just don't understand the league. They give me vacation time when there's a lot of work to be done instead of the times when it's slow. This vacation is one of those times when I should be working but I have been temporally kicked out of Ever Grande. If there has ever been a time for when a champion should be working it is now.

Team Magma. Team Aqua. Besides from what they say are their goals we know absolutely nothing about them. They weren't much of a probably before but lately they've been making themselves known, as their choice of methods are not the friendliest. Are they out for World domination like Team Rocket? If so I really don't feel right leaving Ever Grande while they are still around. I won't let Hoenn end up like Kanto. I will protect my region.

Something is vibrating, it must be my Pokenav. Drake? Am I needed back? "Steven, I understand what you are feeling right now but it's for the best," he says in his all-knowing tone. I don't bother responding so he goes on. "Working yourself to death won't do anyone any good and you know it." He's right, even if it doesn't feel like it. I really do need a true long break.

I need to relive my stress and the best way has always been me digging for stones; I haven't done that in a really long time. Granite Cave in Dewford should be a good place. It's not that crowded and there's a gym leader there too. If they can't reach me at least they will be able to contact Brawly.

I tell Drake my plans before heading off. What Pokémon should I bring? I don't want to bring too many just in case I happen to run into trainers or people. I know they will harass me into letting them see my Pokémon or they'll want battles (despite the fact that it isn't allowed until they beat the Elite Four). Anyway I should have at least a psychic type so I can teleport in case of an emergency; claydol will do fine (metagross will only attack unneeded attention). I should bring another just to be safe. I'll bring aggron since he hasn't been to Granite Cave for a while. These two should be enough.

Maybe I should go to Rustboro instead. There's a cave near there as well. I probably should since there was that Team Aqua incident. I doubt that trainer, who took care of it (which was very foolish), is still there. I wonder if that trainer realized what he or she has gotten him or herself into. Such an ill-advised trainer, I hope nothing horrible happens to him or her.

Yes, I should go. But he's there… I'm such a terrible champion. I don't want to go to a city in potential danger just because my father is there. I can't neglect my responsibilities because of him. I'll go.

Again someone is calling me? This time it's Brawly. Is this supposed to be a sign? "Hey! I heard you got some time off," he says before I could even managed to greet him. "You should totally come over!"

"As much I want to I'll to decline," I'm able to get out before he starts talking over me.

"Dude, Roxanne has Rustboro totally covered." How did he know I was worried about Rustboro? "She'll contact us if something's up."

He's right. Roxanne will be more than enough for any small time grunts. Besides I severely doubt Team Aqua will be stupid enough to attack the largest city in Hoenn. And if they are foolish enough to do something like that Brawly and I will be close enough to help. Petalburg isn't far either, so Norman will help out. He's the one that's been pushing us to do something and it's understandable. Johto is so close to Kanto that it was a very strong possibility that Team Rocket would have attacked there next. Rustboro will be fine.

"Alright, I'll come over." A loud awesome is my reply. Rapidly he begins to go over all the things he has planned without my consent (when did he learn I was getting time off?). He doesn't give me a chance to object before hanging up. I guess doing some of the things won't be so bad after I'm done with Granite Cave.

After getting everything I need, I have Claydol take me to Dewford. Mossdeep's calm, cool beaches are nothing compared to the chaotic, hot ones of Dewford. Being in a suit I stand out, I should have changed. Before I'm noticed and a crowd surrounds me, which is rare on this tiny island but it does happen, I make my way to the cave. There's no need to contact Brawly he'll know where I'm at.

It's been so long since I've been in a cave. I didn't know I missed the dampness, smell and coldness so much. But above all else I miss the quiet and solitude. Caves really do soothe me.

Reaching the end of the cave I let aggron out. He cheers happily because he has returned to his old home. I let him chat amongst the wild Pokémon. He'll come help me out soon enough, like he did when he was just an aron. This sure brings back memories.

An hour quickly passes into two. I'm sure Brawly is becoming impatient with me but I'm having a good time. I'll just keep at it for another hour. I'm having good luck right now; I found a Shiny Stone and a Fire Stone.

"Are you having fun, Mr. Champion?" a man sneers from behind me. Putting down my brush I slowly get up to face the man, who also has a female companion. Red garments with a letter m, in the shape of mountains, on them? Could they possibly be…?

"You're certainly an unexpected surprise," the woman cheers for some reason. I look at her and a blush spreads across her cheeks. She smiles at me and winks. She's attracted to me that explains it.

"We were just intending to take out the gym leader but if we get rid of you, Mr. Champion, it will make things so much easier for Team Magma." So they are them.

Aggron stand protectively in front of me and lets out a roar. He intimidates the woman but the man stands strong. He's the one I need to take care of; the woman will fall once he's gone. He releases a camerupt, who lets out his own powerful roar. Following in the man's footsteps the woman releases her own Pokémon, a mightyena.

They are both powerful but the man's Pokémon is much stronger. Trying to start a fight between the two will be pointless as she most likely has no say. If I was someone else they would provide a tough challenge but because I am me aggron alone should have no trouble but still I let out claydol for added protection; who knows what they have planned.

The man begins to shake his head as he pulls a device from his jacket's inner pocket. He shakes it to show it off and I noticed that it has a map of the cave with certain locations marked in red. It also has several buttons. What is it?

"I wouldn't do anything to rash if I was you," the woman gloats.

"With this device we can blow this cave to sky high." He shakes it again. Claydol and I back down a bit but aggron remains strong and aggressive. He doesn't take kindly to his former home being threaten. His actions don't seem to bother them so I let him be.

They smirk in triumphant but I haven't lost yet. I'm not the champion for no reason. I just need to figure out what they want and from there it should be easy. Distractions are easy to create when you know what the other party needs.

"What do you want?" I ask to encourage them to talk, instead of act.

"Many things," the man states, "But above all else we want to ensure the prosperity of mankind by expanding the land we so desperately need to live on."

"Isn't that a good thing?" she adds to draw attention to herself.

"What do you really want?" I ask again.

"We told you what we want." He pauses to fiddle with the device; it's a warning. Done playing with it he turns to look at me with an all-knowing smile. "You're the son of the Devon cooperation's president, right?"

It's a title that has done me nothing but harm, regardless I nod yes. His smile turns into a smirk. "You've must have a privileged life." I fight back a laugh. "So lucky you are."

"Get to the point!" I snap. This earns me a startle look from the woman and a frown from the man. He shakes the device again as a reminder. I need to stay calm.

"Very well, as the son and the champion you must be the one your father entrusted the goods with, yes? We would like you to hand them over along with your Pokémon."

Aggron is getting more and more restless. I still need more time. They have yet to let their guard down. And what did they mean by goods? Are the goods the reason why Team Aqua attacked that Devon worker? What are they?

"Why does Team Magma need with the goods?" Maybe they can answer my questions.

"We don't but Team Aqua does and that's good enough of a reason for why we want them," the woman answers and she seems to be ignorant of the warning glare from her partner. So, it is true; Team Magma and Team Aqua are rivals. But why do they have such similar names?

"Why-" I begin by I am cut off by the man.

"Enough! You're just wasting time. Now hand them over!" They're smart I'll give them that.

Tired of just standing around aggron goes on the offensive. Before I can stop him he's already at their barricade of Pokémon. He begins to prepare for Hyper Beam but stops when they remind him of the bombs. He growls loudly but returns to my side.

Thanks to that outburst they're even more on guard. What do I do now? If I had a small Pokémon or even a ghost type it would be easy. First things first I need to get that device away from them. But how? A distraction would be very helpful but I still don't know enough to stir something up.

"What's going on?" yells the man. My eyes immediately fly to him, floating above him and out of his reach is the device. I look at claydol but he isn't the one responsible.

"Who the hell are you?" There's someone here?

Immediately I look behind me and it's only some girl, who stumbled into this area at the worst possible time. An aron that looks like she just caught stands in front of her. And standing behind her, completely hidden from Team Magma's view, is a kirlia; so she's the one responsible. She has no business being here. Why does she have to get herself involved?

"Get out of here!" I order but she doesn't obey; in fact she won't look at me.

The device begins to float away from them to her and they've caught on (not that it was hard to figure out). "Little girl, this is no place for you so stop what you are doing," the woman sneers violently (I'm guessing she's not a fan of other women), "This is your last warning."

"What are you doing? Get out of here!"

She shouts defiantly and starts to run for the device. What in groudon's name is wrong with her? Her kirlia maneuvers the device so when her trainer stops she drops the item. A look of pure triumphant plasters itself on her face and I think she's completely forgotten what is going on.

Before I can remind her the man beats me to it. "Hand it over!" He's furious. I need to act quickly, who knows what he'll do.

"Get over here now!" This time I made my voice much more forceful, she better listen. I order claydol to teleport her to me but a Flamethrower disrupts his concentration. Damn it all!

I'm too slow and now she's his hostage. She's one defiant girl by throwing the device at the ground and smashing it. Her reward is him screaming into her ear a threat. She just had to anger them more, didn't she? Defiant and stupid is not a good combination. I'm going to have my hands full (because I just need more trouble in my life).

"The cave might be spared but her life is in your hands," the woman taunts as if I need a reminder when I can see the damn thing in front of me. She's taking great pleasure in this. A sadist? Or does she really despise other women? Curses fly out of my mouth and that encourages the woman to continue. "Are you going to hand over the goods now?"

I remain quiet; they don't need more satisfaction. They are not pleased with my own defiance. To prove that they are serious the man produces a knife and presses it against her neck. He causes her to bleed and makes sure I'm aware of it. The girl hasn't screamed once nor showed any signs of being afraid. She's brave, another thing that doesn't add well with idiocy.

I need to think of something. Getting rid of a device is a lot easier than dealing with a hostage. I need more time to think. "Why do you want them?" I ask but they don't say anything. "I know why Team Aqua wants it but what could Team Magma possibly need with them?" Again they say nothing but their eyes narrow on me. Wait a minute…Crap I forgot that I already asked that. They know what I'm doing and they are not going to let me waste any more time.

"That's none of your business." Are they just humoring me? Or mocking me? Either way, I need to do something quickly. It's not my life that's just in danger now.

Cries of pain? I see her aron attacked the man allowing her to escape. Perfect. "Quit standing around and get over here!" She's finally listening but their Pokémon are not going to let her escape. Aggron distracts the camerupt with Take Down but a Roar from the mightyena keeps claydol at bay.

Damn that mightyena! Is she serious? Now is not the time to be checking her Pokedex! This girl is beyond me. Realization finally hits her and she understands that she gotten herself in way over her head. She should have realized earlier or later because right now isn't going to do any of us any good.

Now that claydol has recovered, I can finally come to her rescue. The distracted dark Pokémon is no match for the brute force of mine. Not giving a chance for something else to go wrong I pull her up and pull her against me. Where did this beautiful smell come from? Is that smell coming from her? No, this isn't the time to be distracted.

"Return your Pokémon," I whisper. I feel her shift to receiver her Poke balls. She tries to create a bit of space but I press her more tightly against me; I'm not taking any chances. She didn't return the aron. "What about the aron?"

"It's wild," she admits. When she isn't yelling her voice is quite melodious. Again, I'm getting distracted. I look at the aron, he stands protectively at her feet. Is he really wild?

"Stay close." He's really obedient for a wild Pokémon. Aggron has finally joined us; it looks like he was just keeping the camerupt at bay.

Cursing, Team Magma orders their Pokémon to be front and center. Both come staggering but shake it off when they arrive. Growls and roars are exchanged as each Pokémon try to psych out the other. Aggron is ready for his revenge and it's about time I give it to him.

"Aggron and claydol use Earthquake." The girl squeezes me tightly for support and I nearly lose balance. That was enough to end the battle. They weren't much of opponents then again they weren't expecting me.

They yell out their anger and threats of returning. Releasing a numel they use Smokescreen as a camouflage for their escape. If it wasn't for this girl I would chase after them. Because of her this situation blew way out of proportion and they got away. Returning aggron I have claydol take us to the entrance.

I push her away so that I can return claydol. She's not saying anything. She doesn't even seem to be troubled at what she has done. I can't even face her. I don't want to say anything but I have too; she needs to be told how stupid her actions were. "Are you an idiot?" She looks taken back. Does she really think what she did was okay? "That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen. What the hell was going through that head of yours?"

"I was thinking that I was helping protect Deford!" Really? I don't need to deal with someone that lives in denial. She also lets out her kirlia and a torchic. Why?

"Helping? More like getting in the way!"

"If it wasn't for me the cave probably wouldn't be here right now!" She's really going to challenge me?

"I had the situation under control!"

"Sure didn't seem like it." How long have you been there to judge the situation? Most likely for not very long. "And you don't have the goods to trade so what could you do besides just stand there."

"Wait. How do you know that I don't have the goods?" She knows something but what? She sure is fidgeting but I can't get a good read of her with those sunglasses hiding her eyes. I'm not going to let her get way. "How do you-"

"Steven!" Brawly interrupts as he rushes towards us. He gives me a quick look over. "Are you okay? I heard Team Magma was here." How did he know? Probably some fisherman saw them and alerted him.

He tries to rush past us so I grab his shoulder. "Don't worry, I took care of it."

"I helped," the girl blurts out. Really? She's trying to giver praise to her stupidity? The look on Brawly's face says that he finally just noticed her.

"No, you didn't," I counter without thinking. My response earns me a quizzical look from the gym leader.

"I did too!" Are we really going to argue about this?

"You just did a stupid thing." The look hasn't left Brawly's face.

She's going to rebut but Brawly speaks before she could. He has my thanks (even if he still has the look). "What happened?" He finally stops look at me to study the girl. He mostly like has a lot of question none of which I will probably not be able to answer. He looks at me seeking those answers.

I shove my thumb in her direction as I explain the little bit I know. "This idiot intervened in my fight with Team Magma." This doesn't' seem to answer any of his questions. What does he want from me?

"I helped protect Dewford too!" This girl…She's exhausting. An "oh" from Brawly prompts her to continue. Why did he need to do that? "I did what is expected! After all, I'm the future champion of Hoenn!"

What did she say? She's certainly bold. No one has ever said such a thing to me before. Brawly burst out laughing; she has won his approval. And despite what she did, I have to admit she has won mine as well. She's the only challenger I've ever met that acknowledges the full responsibilities of a champion; though she's still beyond reckless.

"Steven Stone?"

"Yes," I instinctively respond. This is an unexpected change.

"I have a letter from your father." She shoves the letter into my chest and I have to fight to keep a blank expression on my face. I grab the letter and nicely put it in my jacket so not to cause her suspicion. Why does she have a letter from him unless…It would make complete sense, she's the trainer that took care of Team Aqua in Rustboro. And the reason she knows that I don't have the goods is because she has them. There's no way she knows what she has gotten herself into.

She starts to walk off and Brawly is the one to ask were she's going (after he finishes laughing). She doesn't even bother to stop to reply. Looks like we've upset her, but I can't leave her alone. Not after all the stupid decisions she has made.

Sighing, Brawly and I begin to follow. Ignoring the mood, as he often does, Brawly tries to engage her in conversation. It's not going anywhere fast and soon she'll yell. Picking up her pace she tries to escape us but it's not much.

"Enough already!" She finally loses control.

"Are you ready to listen?" I'm not sure why I asked that, of course right now she won't.

"Why the hell would I listen to a man that yells at me and insults me while the other laughs at my goals?" It's expected backlash.

Did I really insult her that much? …I guess did. That must have been why Brawly was giving me that look. Where did that come from? I've always been kind and respectful, even when I've been angry. So why did I yell at her? It was natural and comforting…I was myself, not that fake self I developed thanks to him.

Brawly tries to object but she overpowers him. "Grace use teleport!" She and her Pokémon are being surrounded in a feint light. I need to stop her! Shouting is pointless.

That damn idiot!

* * *

Holy cow! This is a long chapter! Well Steven you've proved me long, you too can have long chapters.

Writing about a frustrated Steven is so much harder in his PoV. -_-

THIS IS IMPORTANT AND I NEED HELP!

Should Steven give names to his Pokémon? In Heart Gold/Soul Silver when you trade him a forretress for a beldum it was named Iron. I think he should as it will show that he's closer to his Pokemon. The problem is I'm terrible with name so I would be most grateful if someone will help me come up with names!

As always, I will be so grateful if you leave me a review!


	3. The Hunt For the Idiot

Thanks to a bunch of kind and helpful reviews I was able to come up with names for Steven's Pokémon. Thanks so much! I'm not completely attached to these names, especially for cradily and armaldo, so if you have a better suggestion let me know. Here they are:

Metagross-Sapiens It's Latin for wise. Aggron- Ferrum it's Latin for Iron

Claydol- Pyrite it's a type of stone Skarmory- Armatura it's Latin for armor

Armaldo- Kyanite it's a type of stone Cradily- Cast it's based off a fossil type.

I thought it would be best to have a combination of stones for his love and ancient words to show off his intelligence. What do you think?

On to the story!

* * *

Ch. 3: The Hunt for the Idiot

She's…She's…There are no words that can describe how incredibly stupid she is! I need to find her but I have no idea where to start. She really doesn't have any idea of how dangerous her actions were. Did she not listen to the threats that were specifically for her? Of course not; she doesn't listen to a damn thing.

Brawly is watching me, waiting for my next move. Rubbing my temples I take a deep breath to calm myself. This island isn't that large so she couldn't have gone far but that's the same for Team Magma. She didn't seem like she had been a trainer for very long so it's very likely that her kirlia took her to the Pokémon Center. Not bothering to say anything to Brawly, I take off running with him right behind me.

On our way there, there isn't a sign of her anywhere. Barging into the center we scare the poor nurse. Again there isn't any sign of her. Brawly comes back from talking to the nurse and is shaking his head, confirming my suspicion.

"She doesn't even have a room," he tells me. She doesn't have a room? She better be staying with someone or her stupidity has reached a whole new level.

Where do I search now? If she's staying with someone it will be impossible to know who she's with unless we go to every home and check. I'm supposed to be having a stress free vacation, I rather be at work or even dealing with Team Magma again than searching for her.

Where is she? We've been everywhere! I'm exhausted but at least Brawly is fine. I guess I should exercise more that's something I was perfectly fine with not realizing (I'm not out shape by any standers).

I can't keep going, I need a quick break. The only comfort I'm getting from sitting in the hot sand is that Brawly has worked up a sweat as well (but to him that's a good thing). This damn suit isn't helping!

"Woohoo! Steven Stone is stripping!" Brawly shouts and it's a good thing we are at a deserted part of the beach. Glaring at him I slip my jacket back on and he's just laughing. "I'm just messing around. But if you take off your shirt I'm sure our little trainer will be willing to listen. No woman can resist you."

His comment is so outrageous that I don't even dignify it with a response of any kind. Laughing he swings an arm over my shoulders. "I wonder where our little princess could be?" Princess? She's not as proper as one but it's still a good description of her; she certainly gives me a headache like one.

Pushing his arm away I take a few steps forward. I really don't have any idea what to do next. This is a bad example of my abilities as the champion. It shouldn't be so hard to find a single girl on a small island. Today is a terrible day.

"Can Pyrite locate her?" That's a good idea but I don't know. I don't think it has had enough contact with her to make a connection. It never hurts to try, though.

Pyrite hovers before us, arms circling around it. It's trying but not having any luck. Pyrite would be able to sense her by now. There goes our good idea. Thanking my claydol I return it. Back to square one again. She's so much trouble.

What's that noise? It sounds a lot like a landslide. Glancing at Brawly I notice he's grinning. We are both thinking the same thing. But if it is a landslide than it's something we probably shouldn't be happy about.

A purple light appears before us and fades leaving behind a kirlia and an aron. The kirlia must be hers but the aron was wild, isn't that what she said? Anyway the aron looks like it needs to be taken to a Pokémon Center quickly but the kirlia looks perfectly fine. The emotion Pokémon starts to pull on my pant leg and point in the direction we were about to run too. What has that girl gotten herself into now?

Brawly lets out his makuhita to prepare for whatever we will run into. The sounds are getting louder and harsher. What is going on? The kirlia cries out, something must have happened to her trainer. Worried the aron also lets out a weak cry. Is it really wild?

I was right the sounds do belong to a landslide. And she's in the middle of it! There should be a limit to how stupid one person can be! Brawly reacts first by ordering his makuhita to destroy all the rocks that were about to crush her.

"How stupid can one person be?" I yell as I pull her to me. In relief she wraps her arms around me. She doesn't argue as she presses herself closer to me. I wrap an arm around her to comfort and keep her close and as a result she loosens her grip a bit.

Brawly gives me a weird grin before turning his sights onto the two Team Magma people from yesterday. If he thinks I'm enjoying this then he's wrong. She's afraid and I'm merely comforting her (and keep a tight grip) that is all. Unclipping Ferrum's ball I release him and this seems to comfort her more.

Her torchic, now a combuskin, bursts out of his ball. Her grip, once again, weakens. Besides the injured aron she has two Pokémon still able to battle and they are both out. She isn't thinking THAT is she? "Don't. Get. Involved." I let my frustration leak into my voice. Finally she listens with a nod of agreement.

Ferrum growls and Team Magma's Pokémon take a step back. They haven't completely recovered from our battle earlier; mightyena looks especially warn out. Understanding that it's pointless to continue the Team Magma grunts shout their threats yet again and flee. And just like before I'm forced to let them go.

Once they are a good distance away Ferrum relaxes and that's my sign that it's okay. I hold the young trainer at arm's length to look at her. She's covered in cuts and bruises from the falling rocks. Just from looking I can't tell if anything else is wrong but she doesn't look troubled at all. In fact with how relaxed she is you would think nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" I don't know why but my expected question has seemed to startle her. She's probably expecting me to yell at her and eventually I will but for now her wellbeing is more important. She simply nods yes.

"Of course you're not!" Brawly shouts as he gets between us. I step back so that he can give her his own look over. "You're bleeding all over!"

"We should get you to a hospital." She nods in agreement. When she's being reasonable she's quite pleasant.

Suddenly she freezes in place. "No!" she shouts out of nowhere startling all of us. What now? Is she really going to give me more trouble? It's only been a day but I already need a break from her and this vacation. "I'm fine. I don't need to go to a hospital."

Why agree one minute and change her mind the next second? I just don't understand this girl but I do know for a fact that she needs to get check at. "You are not fine." Just be good, I'm tired.

"Don't want too!" I don't want nor need to deal with a stubborn brat. She tries to run but I grab hold of her collar. I'm not going to let her get away again. I'm not going to run all over Dewford searching for her again.

"And why not?" Anger is leaking into my voice.

She fidgets around seeking an excuse. "…Because I'm afraid of them…" And a poor one she comes up with; the sigh she finishes proves that she's aware of it.

If that's the reason she's going to stick with than so be it. "You're afraid of them?" I mock. It's something I've never done before but it's so easy. "You're afraid of the place that helps you but you'll run head first into a very dangerous situation?"

"What can I say? I'm a complicated girl." Such a difficult girl…!

I'm not going to waste time with her anymore. "Too bad, you're going."

"No!" She struggles but I don't let go, especially not when she orders me too.

"Not until you get looked at." Why can't she just cooperate?

"Let her go Steven," Brawly interrupts. I look at him and he has the same stupid grin as before. "If she's struggling that much than she must be fine."

I look at her, who is now sporting a smirk and I feel the need to wipe it off her face. "She's just an idiot." Her smirk turns into a frown and I can't help but smirk in triumphant. If I let her go she'll mostly likely run away again. I will not do this all over again.

* * *

This girl…I just can't find the words for her. No one can give me a headache like her. Whining, I can't stand it at all and she used it, such a cheap, dirty trick. Though, I got the feeling she didn't want to do it herself. I wonder why she doesn't want to go to a hospital. At least I was able to create a deal with her. She's to stay the night at Brawly's house (which he flashed his annoying grin at me).

After much difficulty I was finally able to get her to tell me her name, Sapphire. Besides being a pain in the neck she's also full of mystery. She fought to keep her sunglasses on just as fiercely as she did to avoid the hospital. She also has a habit of neither looking at us for anything, even when she's addressing us; I would say it's rude but I get the feeling there's more to it but I can't explain. Not to mention she tried to give us a weird back story that she's from Oldale Town but I was quick to point out the obvious lie. She was quick to say that she was from Kanto and recently moved to Oldale Town. It would explain a lot but not enough. Like why does she have a Pokedex. Even though I have a strong feeling that she's lying there's not much to do; besides I do know for a fact she's no threat to Hoenn so it isn't any of my business. We all have stuff we don't want to talk about.

Sapphire made it to Brawly's place with no problem so her wounds are probably not that bad but they still need to be treated. In order to get a better look at them she was given one of Brawly's shirts to wear. While she was changing (which she took forever) Brawly kept saying pointless things like how I wish she was wearing one of my shirts. I have no idea where he kept getting those idiotic ideas from but he's far from the truth. She'll only ruin my expensive shirts.

"Ow!" she shouts again but like all the other times I just ignore her and the other annoyance behind me. Brawly and that stupid grin of his are getting on my last nerves.

"Owowowow! I said ow damnit!" I just can't believe how reckless she is. She caused the landslide to get away from Team Magma only to get caught in it in the process of getting away. Not only that she didn't even treat the wound on her neck. Is she tempting fate? Or is she just that stupid?

"You only have yourself to blame." I say nonchalantly because I'm tired and for some unexplainable reason I have fun teasing her. She puffs out her cheeks and mumbles; it's kind of cute. What am I thinking? Anyway, despite that I still can't believe this girl. Why would parents let such a reckless child travel around, especially in a region that they just moved too? I guess they must have assumed that Hoenn is safer than Kanto. Even though Team Rocket was defeated two years ago they still have a big influence, which is understandable they did have the region under their foot for a long time.

I finish with all the exposed cuts now all that left are the unseen ones. "Did you get any cuts on areas under your clothes?"

"No." She squirms out of my reach and covers herself. I'm getting real tired of her and her rebellious attitude. I don't know her so why is she fighting me so much? Or do I? I can't get rid of this nagging feeling that I've seen her from somewhere but I'm sure I would remember her; not to mention she says we've never met before. So why do I poses this feeling?

"I'm serious!" Does she really need to shout?

"Should we go to the hospital after all?" She growls but it's cute. Cute? I'm losing it. I need to get some sleep.

"Fine, there are a few but I'm capable of treating them myself!"

"Oh, you are?" I'm tired and yet my mocking tone stays. I only lose control of myself around this girl. Why? She inches away from me some more and I have to close the distance. "Where are they?"

"My Steven, I didn't know you were a pervert," Brawly teases from the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" What nonsense is he talking about now?

"The cuts are under her clothing, right?" He stretches all the words to make it much more awkward than the realization would have been. He just had to point it out like that. My cheeks burn; I haven't been embarrassed in such a long time. I shove the alcohol into her hands and walk away; all the while Brawly is chuckling in the background.

I glare weakly at him and he just laughs some more. Sapphire's and my relationship is already unstable enough as it is; now things are going to be even more uncomfortable. He comes out of the kitchen and sits at the table like he didn't do anything. Resting his head on his hands he flashes me the smirk I've gotten enough of. I don't like where this is going.

"So what's going on between you two?" I rub my temples because I can feel another headache forming. He's not going to let it go.

"Nothing," I respond as I get up to find a book to read.

"Come on! You are acting so strange. So, tell me what's the deal." I sigh and sit down; he's not going to let me do anything until he gets his answers, answer that even I don't know.

"I know. But I don't know her." And yet that familiar feeling is strong. But I would surely remember someone like Sapphire. She'll be impossible to forget even if I was trying too. "She's so reckless and stupid; I had to yell at her." If Red hadn't defeated Team Rocket would she have gone after them? I don't doubt it. I guess it's a good thing for her that Red defeated them, even if he too was beyond foolish.

"I agree with the yelling but it's the childish arguments that surprise me. They are cute though." Childish arguments? I'm glad that only Brawly was there to witness them. "Your insults suck, by the way." Of course they do, I've never insulted anyone like that before.

Brawly opens his mouth to speak but a random cry silences him. "She sure has a set of lungs, huh?" he says through laughs. He just has to say it in a way that makes it awkward. She probably has more wounds than she led me to believe.

Not long after the scream Sapphire joins us, rubbing her back and muttering under breath. Her combuskin (Torch I believe that's what she calls him) has a satisfied look, so he's the culprit. Besides the muttering she's quiet and different. Where did all her fire go? What happened in the restroom?

"Oh, you are alive? I thought for sure that you had died with how long you took and how much screaming you were doing." I'll joke and see if that helps. I'll put up with Brawly's smirk for now.

"Excuse me for living," she retorts. That worked.

"It's alright, I'm a forgiving man." I can't tell if she's glaring at me but it's cute how she puffs out her cheeks and folds her arms across her chest.

"Settle down you two. Dinner is ready," Brawly says as he places the last plate on the table.

Her mood has really picked up. It sure changes quickly. Sitting down next to me she's begins fidgeting with the utensils. What's bothering her now? A blush spreads across her cheeks. Please don't tell me she has developed a crush on me.

"Thank you," she says quietly. Wow, I'm conceded.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I joke to counter my own embarrassment.

"I make a habit of not repeating myself." She sure is feisty.

"Really? Earlier today you kept repeating nonsense about how you helped save Dewford." Brawly's smirk grows and so does its annoyance.

"I did help!" She's fuming but she still won't look at me. Why won't she?

"Hey, no fighting during dinner," Brawly interrupts with a mouth full of food. With how long I've known him I'm starting to believe that his table manners will never improve.

"He started it!" So childish but that's what I expect from her.

With the exception of Brawly we are quiet as we eat. Sapphire is hesitant to eat and I don't think it's because of the food. It isn't until her kirlia (I think she named her Grace) sits on her lap before she starts eating. Why does she need her psychic Pokémon to eat? The kirlia is also humming quietly. What's their situation?

"But seriously thank you and I'm sorry for getting in the way." Well that was certainly unexpected.

"Don't worry about it." My response doesn't seem to please her. I know I was giving her a hard time but the truth is she really did help. I didn't know what to do before she came along. I shouldn't say it because I'm sure she'll take it as a sign to continue being reckless but I too know how to give my thanks. "You did help me a lot so I should be thanking you. So thank you, Sapphire."

A blush spreads across her cheeks and she quickly takes a bite to hide it. "Lady Killer," Brawly whispers and now I'm the one blushing.

* * *

Frustrated Steven is still difficult to write but so fun to write in May's story.

Thanks to the fact that Steven's Pokémon now have names I'm going to have to modify some of May's chapters because she won't know that Steven's names are not the real names for the Pokémon. Aw, Steven you just gave me more work to do!

Plus side is that Steven's chapters are almost caught up and once they are I'll start working on Who Needs Eyes again.

Please reader I would like a review.


End file.
